Princess Genevieve (The 12 Dancing Princesses)/Gallery
Images of Princess Genevieve from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Dolls barbie-12-dancing-princesses-genevieve-doll-11.jpg|Genevieve and Twyla dolls Barbie_in_The_12_Dancing_Princesses_Genevieve_Interactive_Doll.jpg Princess Genevieve.jpg|The new version of Genevieve doll Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Genevieve Bride Doll.jpg D1C737B9-57FD-47EE-A93F-2F83EE452E80.jpeg F30C931E-39C6-4540-BF15-0360F50EE3EE.jpeg 00ECBCBB-EEFC-4283-B76A-3D8B28A9E539.jpeg Computer game 4EC56DBC-53A4-4567-BCF8-F5E8AFBB7A8A.jpeg D7295C39-B5B5-411C-A628-894E980CC484.jpeg 8994246E-B663-4221-8694-3B14BB8F09C3.jpeg AA14E438-D36F-4707-ABEC-D65A46B0DAEE.jpeg 068F74EE-B936-429E-B7F7-5C17EAF8E123.jpeg B2FB99C2-1E49-4ECE-A6A6-C58644A094B8.jpeg 5FDE1EA6-33D4-4B7A-AD4C-05F8233384CA.jpeg C2A13C73-6009-48CE-9692-33FDB584CE98.jpeg 910C9727-1D6A-4648-914E-B44F7F235ECA.jpeg EBCE03AD-8209-4042-BE10-CEC63EDB5716.jpeg FB7773F9-5729-44AE-BB22-6EE49FE4F7F9.jpeg D76A35F5-CDF4-408F-83EA-FDF6F7DFEE15.jpeg Barbie in the 12 dancing princesses pc courtney.png Barbie In The 12 Dancing Princesses (Full PC Adventure Game).png Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses game - Delia.png Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Pc Princess Blair.png Barbie in the 12 dancing princesses pc Princess Ashlyn.png 999492B2-CD65-4C87-87B0-4467A945D966.jpeg F178699B-2C22-4F29-9BC9-A427F2DFDBD2.jpeg B94A184E-D3E4-444F-8F5F-B757CC0D8985.jpeg Book illustration 376E16F8-56EC-45C6-AD27-EF0927F4E816.jpeg 12-dancing-princesses-barbie-movies-33104776-500-263.jpg Dancing-princess-964x1024.jpg 3C4D6714-A41A-43E0-B0CA-6AFC3FE5BD75.jpeg Defeat rowena.jpeg C8AA1F83-C8FD-42C5-AD7E-C6257F3918F8.jpeg DA3A321F-4EFA-483E-B57A-0DA56ED309A9.jpeg 4C25EE8A-64EC-48E3-B7BB-83560386D7E1.jpeg 494BE003-5DEC-4579-AF73-EB17BF8B3AFC.jpeg Official Stills Barbie_in_The_12_Dancing_Princesses_Official_Stills.jpg Barbie_in_The_12_Dancing_Princesses_Official_Stills_2.jpg Barbie_in_The_12_Dancing_Princesses_Official_Stills_3.jpg Barbie_in_The_12_Dancing_Princesses_Official_Stills_4.jpg Wedding-still-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-31370284-500-375.jpg 6DB7DDAB-7929-415C-95EE-A301F15DE7CE.jpeg D50FE217-E366-49CA-BC80-BFD5C998068A.jpeg Barbie in the 12 dancing princesses wp 02.png E5C99893-1CC9-4A9C-8BEF-40F77CD60799.jpeg 84F6A28D-D4F2-4B5F-827A-3BD71C450F26.jpeg 3a9f71cc2d8441ae2eb749e7c0a31855.jpg Screenshots barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-455.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-525.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-660.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-662.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-715.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-739.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-752.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-764.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-820.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-846.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-853.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-876.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg 2144DF15-75BD-4837-9FE1-C8D1918E5E62.jpeg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-932.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-967.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1007.jpg gen.jpg|Genevieve's bed (circled) The Princesses’ bedroom.jpeg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1037.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1061.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1067.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1096.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1100.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1692.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1698.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1713.jpg 400B3C9E-DC2D-4259-960F-86DC5A93E832.jpeg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1729.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1743.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1758.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1769.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1808.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1906.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg Courtney54.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1997.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2079.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2081.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2115.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2120.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2127.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2141.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2159.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2195.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2215.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2220.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2231.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2250.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2260.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2281.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2293.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2305.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2321.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2339.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2359.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2403.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2407.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2420.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2497.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2530.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2544.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2551.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2560.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2577.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2595.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2607.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2610.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2629.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2655.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2677.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2748.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2794.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2808.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2825.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2845.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2866.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2888.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2918.jpg 388F202C-FEE1-4131-AF39-9A5BC0038982.jpeg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2926.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2930.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2969.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2971.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3001.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3006.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3017.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3027.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3089.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3099.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3110.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3128.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3134.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3178.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3192.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3278.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3311.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3329.jpg|Genevieve seated with Lacey in the second row barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3361.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3367.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3394.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3425.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3457.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3506.jpg|Genevieve can be seen dancing with Lacey and Kathleen barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3511.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3533.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3566.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3572.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3598.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3601.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3613.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3619.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3632.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3660.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3715.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3733.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3740.jpg|Genevieve's worn out shoes barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3758.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3767.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3808.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3848.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3862.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3881.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3918.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3930.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4033.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4040.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4056.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4073.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4084.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4087.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4419.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4426.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4456.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4480.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4490.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4501.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4507.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4512.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4666.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4693.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4706.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4721.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4726.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4743.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4771.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4782.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4787.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4792.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4798.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4819.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4837.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4843.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4850.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4855.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4883.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4887.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4894.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5001.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5034.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5047.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5089.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5106.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5132.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5209.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5276.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5334.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5374.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5414.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5440.jpg|All the 7 princesses dance. Genevieve can be spotted in the middle barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5446.jpg 656FFC91-A662-4315-9921-6805E0F7DB0B.jpeg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5455.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6003.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6026.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6043.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6077.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6109.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6125.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6160.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6166.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6175.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6188.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6219.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6256.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6332.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6371.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6380.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6492.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6514.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7227.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7241.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7259.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7272.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7284.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7404.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7442.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7457.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7471.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7503.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7720 (1).jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7760.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7786.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7831.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7855.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7877.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7888.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg|Genevieve's Stone barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7911.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7952.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7965.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8019.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8051.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8128.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8135.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8173.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8200.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8223.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8335.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8377.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8407.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8468.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8480.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8482.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8511.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8605.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8631.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8669.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8717.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8721.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8800.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8832.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8852.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg Genevieve's Final Battle with Rowena.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8887.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8891.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8966.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9008.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9044.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9070.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9084.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9204.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9243.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9248.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9255.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9287.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9300.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9309.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9314.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9317.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9326.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9342.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9351.jpg Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9406.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9412.jpg|The final shot of the scene. Genevieve can be seen holding hands of Derek who is kneeling in the center Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Gallery Category:Princess Gallery Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses